Missions together
by Unknownobsessed
Summary: Artemis and Wally. Artemis and Kid Flash. Whether the citizen or hero counterpoints, these two were known for being together. These stories are insights of their lives together, missions or otherwise. Enjoy Xx


**Atlantis is in Trouble**

"Atlantis is in trouble."

If she was asked in therapy what words ruined her life altogether she would pick those. Many other people would pick, "I don't love you anymore," or "You're worthless," or something pretty much self-explanatory as to why they were all there but her words would have to provoke a story, to explain why Atlantis, a place that most normal people refused to accept is real, would bring her to the absolute misery and filth that is Gotham's Madhouse. Just short of the Arkham Asylum, the Gotham Madhouse, real name the Gotham Mental institution, was created and fundraised by Bruce Wayne to separate the good bad guys who were simply insane, and the actual bad guys, who were still insane but showed no chance of wanting redemption. The Gotham Madhouse was made with good intentions and it seemed like a good institute for a while… but then Arkham Asylum slowly made its presence known, like an infection. It all started when one family believed that the Gotham Madhouse was being prejudice and that their daughter belonged there, not Arkham Asylum. There was a big court case and eventually their daughter got in. But with the daughter came the guards and the doctors, all supplied by Arkham Asylum. And then the Gotham Madhouse went to shit. She stopped herself. It was still going to shit. More and more patients were being accepted in the Madhouse but it's crazy level was not as severe as Arkham Asylum.

She lazily waved her hand at Selina Kyle, who was passing her cell, probably off to therapy. Raising from her hard bed, she groaned as she stretched up and then sighed. Because, unlike Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman, she was not here undercover. She didn't have a team backing her up or a mission to do. She did not have a home to go back home to or a loving family to take care of her.

No.

The girl that was Artemis Crock was in the Gotham Madhouse for murder.

Several murders actually, also completely ignoring her time spent as Daddy's Little Girl, as her old team fondly called it. But Flash himself testified at her court, claiming all the good deeds she had previously done and the charged was dropped to only murder. Black Canary told her she could demand further and claim mind control, or she was under her father's rule, or some other external factor but she refused. She murdered people. Many people. And she enjoyed it. They DESERVED it. And if she could time travel, her only regret is that she did not drag her murders out longer, torture the bastards more. Naturally, for the good of society, the only place for her was jail.

And it was all because Atlantis was in trouble.

"Atlantis is in trouble." Aqualad's arrival to the cave was instantly followed by that statement. The team instantly seized up, Wally and Dick stood up, leaving their game still running on the TV, controllers dropped in shock. Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna and Raqhal stopped talking, Zatara's old case files instantly forgotten on the bench, a therapy session for Zatanna, one all the girls were okay with participating in. Superboy came rushing in from the training room, where he probably heard the statement from.

"Atlantis is in trouble," The bleeding Aqualad continued, "I have come from her fallen kingdom and I need help from my team to help fight with my King and Queen against Ocean Master. My King is currently up on the Watchtower recruiting the Justice League to help."

Aqualad waited for a response but everyone was too shocked. Artemis was pretty sure she had never seen him bleed before.

She saw Dick open and close his mouth, struggling to come up with anything so she took control, "Okay everyone, you heard him, suit up! M'gann, stay with Kadur, see if he needs any medical attention for those cuts."

Artemis faintly heard Aqualad protesting M'gann's bandages claiming he was better off than some people before she starting sprinting to her room. Apparently she was going too slow though because an all familiar whoosh of air and harden muscles collected her up in his arms and she found herself in front of her room. She quickly pulled on her uniform and attaching all of her weapons, deciding she would probably need two quivers for this battle. Aqualad looked ruined. And if someone could do that to a Atlantean, who knows what they would do to a human. She went to hangar, seemingly the last one to arrive, throwing Wally a muesli bar for his food component. He always forgot his own. He threw her a grateful smile and she rolled her eyes.

"There's two battles," Aqualad was saying. Artemis was glad to see that his bleeding had stopped and he had a few bandages slipped around his head, "A battle at Atlantis and a battle on the land, where Ocean Master is trying to invade."

Everyone nodded, absorbing the information, stretching out their limbs, getting ready for battle. Robin caught Artemis' eye and nodded at her, so she took the hint, "Alright everyone, then we're going to need two teams. Ground and Water. I want Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Matian Water, which leaves Robin, Rocket, Zatanna and I on Ground. M'gann keep the mind link up and Robin will fly the Bioship, dropping off the Water team before going to the invasion."

Robin gave the thumbs up. So obviously she was the team leader for this mission. Aqualad was tired and too stressed out about his home to effectively think and Robin liked her style. She smiled back but she was stressed. Her first mission as team leader. Somehow she knew it would not end well.

Their ETA was 15 minutes, which gave the team plenty of time to stretch and talk and for Aqualad to give more information. Apparently Ocean Master challenged Aquaman to a fight for honor, despite him having none. Aquaman accepted, even knowing that the winner would be pronounced King. Ocean Master obviously cheated and won, leaving Aquaman on Death's door. And his first act as King was to destroy all communication to the surface world, including the Boom Tubes. Atlantis tried staging a coup but Ocean Master unleased his deep sea horrid creature army on Atlantis. Then he gathered the rest of his army and some of the Atlantean army and headed for the surface. Aqualad managed to get through the fighting and save his King, suffering dearly for it, and together their went up the surface world to warn and gather an army. Artemis snuck a quick look at the Atlantean. He looked dead on his feet, head in his hands, looking out at the sea. Artemis then took a quick look at the rest of her team. They were all watching the boy in concern. She caught all of their eye and made a hand motion across her throat, telling them to cut it out. Wally, bless him, started loudly going over his finer stretches to Zatanna, who in turn, looked grateful, as she went into a deep lunge. Conner took a sip from his waterbottle, exhausted from his workout. Artemis sympathized with him, they had all accidentally done that at one stage or another. She made a motion towards M'gann to watch out over him in this mission. M'gann nodded back. Robin was at the console, concentrating, so Artemis went to check on her last teammate. Rocket was fine, just doing some meditation in the back, which apparently really helped her powers.

"We're nearly over drop point A, Water team get ready." Robin warned from the console. Artemis looked out at where they were. It was the middle of nowhere on the ocean. The water was still and blue, showing no trances of the war and bloodshed underneath. The ocean laid out a beautiful image, the perfect metaphor of what was wrong with the world because if Artemis looked hard enough she believed she could just see the fires raging in Atlantis.

Wally approached and she tried a motivating smile but from his look, she knew it just did not reach her eyes. She hated putting him on the Water team but his speed was very useful under water. Far more useful than her arrows, or Robin's batarangs.

He smiled the same smile back and gave her a small kiss, "See you on the other side Beautiful." And with that he disappeared. Along with Miss Matian, Superboy and Aqualad, through the holes in the Bioship's floor that Robin was now patching up. She just prayed he managed to turn on the suit's breathing machine before he hit the water. Everyone's suit had one now after the faithful mission in Australia where everyone drowned and it was only Aqualad's power over water that managed to save them from dying. Looking back she saw M'gann turn into a mermaid, Wally's suit glow and the bubble form on his head, Superboy's do the same and Aqualad just before they hit the water. Then she saw multiple other figures drop into the water. Aquaman must have been successful with the Justice League. But she could not afford to be distracted now. Approaching the surface, she saw the army being lead out of the water by the Ocean Master. If they were not on a mission, Artemis would have taken a moment to appreciate the massive tidal wide shadowing the city, breaking in half to introduce the impending army. It was poetic in a dangerous way. The news would pay her so much money if she had a camera for half the missions she went on. Come to think of it, that did sound look a promising job. News reporter maybe.

That was a thought to tell Wally later.

Some uniforms she recognized as Atlantean guards and those she warned the rest of the team to not harm. But the majority of the army was made out of deformed sea creatures, all wearing helmets to see, obviously not used to the light, being from the dark sea. Artemis questioned Rocket, if she could possibly remove the helmets, making the creatures blind.

"That many?" Rocket scoffed, then concentrated, "No way girl. But I can do a handful at a time."

Artemis pondered it. The army was large, bigger than anything she had ever seen. They were so screwed. A human army approached with tanks and cannons. Artemis prayed it was enough.

"Do a handful now," She nodded. Rocket concentrated, then cries were heard from below. Artemis smirked at Robin, watching Wonder Woman, through the Bioship screen appear, "Take it from here and drop me," She commanded, and felt no hesitation as the wind ripped through her ponytail, savagely ending her gasp of shock in her throat. Then the air from her lungs was painfully emptied out as she was caught by Wonder Woman mid drop. Artemis' neck flung back in a way she knew would ache tomorrow and she groaned before grabbing her crossbow and shooting at a few of the creatures perched in the enemy tanks whilst she had the vantage point.

"That section that is currently falling over each other and causing confusion." Wonder Woman breezily said, "That you?" Artemis nodded, still too winded to talk. The Amazon smirked, "Then let's caused trouble."

Artemis' feet hit solid ground and the whiplash from the drop was met soon after. She knelt with her hands in her head and then looked up at the Bio Ship as a purple bubble was emptied on top of a building, Rocket, then two figures, Robin and Zatanna. The whiplash caused her head to spin but she could not let that slow her down as she picked up a piece of a pipe and starting knocking over the blind creatures, deciding to leave her precious arrows for an actual fight. Besides, she was kind of use to whiplash with Kid Flash picking up in any situation and dropping her off in another location.

'Miss Matian," She direct the thought towards the Matian, "Mind Link."

Seconds later she felt in fall into place, naturally, like it always did between the team. They had been working on the distance of Miss Matian's range and she was proud that it actually paid off. In her mind she felt the familiar presence of the other members, Wally humming, the rest focused. Artemis focused on the humming and smiled as she used it for her battle tune of sorts. The song was familiar but she could not place it. She pondered it as she swept the feet out from underneath the nearest three creatures. It was pitifully and hilariously funny how easy it was to take down the creatures now they were blind. She did the section of a hundred or so in no time, and started on the next as Rocket went through and did more and more. Joyfully, Artemis used one as a springboard, daring to use the newest moves she had been taught and was not really confident with yet. Robin and Zatanna joined her but they grew separated as Rocket grew more and more confident with herself and her abilities, blinding more soldiers for them to cover. Artemis flipped over a particularly confident blind creature and threw her piece of pipe at the back of his head. The army was absolutely huge but eventually their tactic drew the attention of Ocean Master.

Artemis' whiplash was now gone, taken over by her joy of how easy the battle was. She spun around at the sound of movement and managed to easily dodge a charging soldier, kicking his feet out from under him. Then chuckling as he took out three more soldiers with his fall.

She went row through row. Trip, push, knock over, flip off, punch, throw, it was like a training simulation on easy mode. But then a, 'Stop!" was sounded and all the soldiers straighten. She turned to the origin of the sound to find the Ocean Master approaching her. She looked behind and around her, but he seemed only interested in her, Robin, Zatanna and Wonder Woman nowhere to be found. She faintly realized that, of course, he was approaching her. She was the leader of this mission. She was the one to order the attack on his army.

Behind her one of the army's cannons went off, destroying the building that Rocket was perched on. Artemis clutched her ringing ears from the sound and blinked debris out of her eyes. Was Rocket-

'I'm okay." Rocket sounded through the link and Artemis breathed in a sigh of relief. Plus it reminded her, "Check in," She commanded.

"Not hurt." Superboy

"Going great." M'gann

"Could be better." Aqualad

"Zatanna is out but safe." Robin

"Nearly done beautiful." Her Wally

She nodded along with her teammates replies, bringing herself back into reality as Ocean Master brought himself to attention by slamming the trident down into the ground. Ocean Master stood in front of her snarling about how insignificant she was in the great scheme of things, but she was not really listening. Behind him stood the guards of the Atlantis and she had an idea.

Interrupting Ocean Master, something that would make Wally proud, judging by the happy hum in the back of her mind, Artemis clear her throat loudly, "Atlantean soldiers, I was sent here by your King. Your true King! You know this is not right. Stand down."

Not one of her best speeches, but effective.

Ocean Master stiffened, "No! I am your King!" But the damage was done. Artemis could hear the mumbling of how she was right and their King would never do this. One Atlantean cast down her weapons, hoping to be a symbol towards the others. Doing so costed her life. Ocean Master stabbed her, snarling, "You will listen to me, I am your King now!"

Artemis looked at the gutted Atlantean guard. Ocean Master just sealed his fate. Atlantean guards looked back at Artemis and she nodded back at them all. The murder of one of their own would be what turned them, "Get him!"

She felt pretty confident, leaving the Atlantean guards to fight Ocean Master and the remaining creatures of that section whilst she joined Wonder Woman in another section. Rocket was currently concentrating on the section that Zatanna and Robin were currently in, protecting the unconscious Zatanna from any harm, so these creatures actually fought back. And while Wonder Woman proved herself to be quite enough Artemis could not help wondering, "Where's the rest of the League?"

Wonder Woman threw a creature into three more and grunted with the effort, "Offworld, Undercover, too injured or at Atlantis. That is where the fighting is thickest."

Artemis' heart stopped. Wally. She stopped for a second, arrow left in the bow uselessly, body trying to catch up to her heart. And it costed her. She cried out in pain as her shoulder was violently thrusted forward by the blast of a gun. She silently thanked herself for bringing two quivers and unstrapped the now smoldering one, which caught the brute of the blast. She had no time to think or act as a creature jumped on her. She stupidly trying to hold out her arm but her shoulder was out and it only caused her more pain when she hit the ground, bow and quiver landing uselessly away. She saw Wonder Woman try to reach her, but was too distracted to see the group of creatures group on her. With Woman Wonder down for the second Artemis had no choice but to helplessly try and hit the creature on top of her with her fist.

Never had she ever felt so weak and pathetic trying to slap this hideously deformed creature with her less effective hand, knowing that the creature was only toying with her, and that if it wanted, she would already be dead. It snapped it's teeth and she tried reach the knife in one of her pouches. She could not reach it with her body trapped under it's. Seeing her reflection in the monster's mask made her realised that this was how she was going to die. Oh god, what had been the last thing she had said to Wally? To her mum?

She could not remember.

Did she tell them she loved them?

Taking pleasure in disobeying her father one last time, Artemis closed her eyes. She did not want to see her death. Instead she tried picturing Wally or her mother instead, and snapped her part of the mental link. Who knows what would happen if someone were to die whilst part of one but it would not be good.

Distantly she heard her name being screamed, and felt the creature lower it's head closer to her neck.

"No!" A cry came out. For a fleeting second she breathed a sigh of relief. And then her mind registered the voice.

"Leave her murder to me." Ocean Master called out. The creature, whose teeth were so close to ripping out her throat, backed off to show the new King of Atlantis surrounded by the murdered bodies of his people. The people he just slaughtered. Artemis felt a surge of anger. He did not deserve call himself king.

He did not deserve to live.

No, she was better than that.

But he was an idiot. Not only had he saved her from certain death, but he had given her a choice to live or die by his hand.

The sadistic part of her smirked. By the rules of her father's teachings, he deserved a good beating.

She shook her head, what was wrong with her?

Artemis managed to stand up, tucking her useless arm into her belt and out of the way, raising her other arm. Despite the impossible odds, she let her anger fueled her. Ocean Master snarled, "You worthless girl."

She cried out in anger and ran at him. He twirled the trident a couple of times and snarled again.

Then was knocked to the ground by a blast of yellow and red. Artemis blinked, stopping in her tracks. Most of the army that was rooting for the Ocean Master did the same. And then they too were knocked out by a gush of yellow and red.

That only meant… "Kid Flash." She breathed. He zoomed to in front of her, enemy guns in hand that he quickly dropped. She felt a blur and then a quick kiss on her cheek and a 'sorry,' before arms wrapped around her shoulders and pushed. She yelped in pain, as her shoulder was put back in placed and rolled it appreciably.

"Thanks," She nodded to her boyfriend, who zoomed back in front of her and gave her the thumbs up. She looked around at the battlefield. There was more allies than villains now. Obviously the battle in Atlantis went well. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Maybe her first mission as leader went wel-

Wally gasped and her whole world stopped.

"No!" But it was not her who screamed it.

It was Ocean Master, the trident still protruding from Wally's chest.

"I am King…" Ocean Master started but Artemis stopped listening.

She stopped…feeling. Wally's body hit the ground already dead.

And Artemis stopped caring. She shot an arrow, and the Ocean Master deflected.

Another, another, another. Deflect, deflect, deflect.

Another, another, another, another.

Ocean Master could not keep up. Eventually one hits and he stops to cry out in pain as it embeds itself into his eye. But Artemis does not stop.

One in his other eye, one in his thigh, one in his chest, another in his stomach, two more in his leg-

"Artemis!"

She did not stop. She did not stop until her quiver was emptied into his body, until she threw her bow at him, until she emptied her crossbow as well, until she was forcibly ripped away from the scene, away from his body.

Artemis saw everything that was happening. She saw Miss Matian grabbed her, she saw Robin drop by Wally's side and turn over the body. She saw Aquaman stand over his brother's mutated fallen body and saw the creatures run back into the sea.

She decided it was quite funny. What a scene. If only she had a camera. News photographer, she had to tell Wally! A small giggle emitted from her lips. Wally was dead. And now she could never tell him.

Superbly punched the building next to her and shattered all the glass. Most heroes got the sense to get out of the falling glass shards way. She did not. She was forcibly moved as Green Arrow pulled her out of the deadly rain.

She could register all of this and she could see all of what was happening. But she could not, for the life of her, feel it.

She knew she was meant to be feel guilty for killing Ocean Master, grief for the murder of Wally West, pain from her shoulder and glass wounds. But she could feel none of it.

She felt nothing.

She watched from a distance as the Flash dropped to his knees by Wally's body. She saw everyone's faces turn to her in sorrow. But she just did not care.

She did not care at all.

Black Canary was by her side, hugging her, and she had to remind herself to hug her back. But still, she did not. She stood motionless, stuck to the spot, as waves of Leaguers and members of her team surrounded the area and Wally. Until all she could see of him was his bright red hair through the crowd. Like dancing fire. Pretty red fireworks. Almost as red as his blood that permanently stained the cement beneath him.

It was that moment that she decided she was not Artemis anymore. She did not know who this new person was. Artemis had feelings, Artemis had a team, Artemis had Wally. This new person has nothing and is nothing. And she intended to find out who she was. So she snuck away from the crowd, taking one last look at her Wally. No one was looking at her anyways.

They were all surrounding Flash or Robin, the ones that were openly weeping over Wally's body. Silently she walked across the broken glass, few pieces still falling, sticking the the shadows. And then she disappeared.

Her name was called but they could not catch her. Not even the Flash could catch her now. She was free.

She took the Bioship back to the Cave, collecting her clothes, books and weapons, passing Wally's room. She hesitated for a small while, leaning her head against the door and breathing in. But no feelings came up. Nothing in her mind wanted to go in, nothing in her mind justified taking anything Wally away. So she left with only her things, leaving her room empty except for uniforms. Those were Artemis', not hers. She took a Boom Tube to Gotham, knowing her movements were being tracked, from the Bioship to the Boom Tubes. But she also knew that from here, all they knew was were her mum lived. And from there she could disappear. She had no intentions to talk to them or anyone. They were Artemis' friends and now they were strangers. They were shocked by Kid Flash's death and that would occupy them for now, so she was not top priority but she was on the clock. Racing against time, before someone manages to track her down. So she went to her mother's apartment as quickly and silently as possible and snuck through her room. She only took what she needed. Weapons, clothes, food and a few other things and disappeared once more. Last week Wally and Artemis had busted a guy who had a list of safehouses. It takes the Justice League about two months to go through paperwork and claim buildings back to the city or the bank so she decided that one of the safehouses would be her new home. Reading through the list, there was only one apartment that seemed her style. It was low enough in the filth of Gotham that it would never be targeted by Catwoman and on the outskirts enough that, in the event of a bomb, it should be relatively untouched, but also in an expensive enough area that the brutality that is Gotham's scum would not touch her doorstep.

She broke in easy enough and reminded herself to get a shape of the lock for a key. The apartment was cozy enough. Kitchen, living area, study, two bedrooms and a bathroom. And well stocked. Obviously a favourite for the crime lord. She wrinkled her nose when the second bedroom's wardrobe turned out to be an axiality supply. Was this new person a gun person? She held a hand gun between her hands, examining it and then aiming it. The horrid, obviously hotel generic artwork hanging from the opposite wall never stood a chance. The gun was the weapon usually used by the enemy. In fact, she could not think of one hero that used a gun. Guns had brought about many painful wounds during her years of life and they were pretty useful in a 'it all went to shit' situation.

Deciding that she did, in fact, like the effectiveness and weight of the gun, she put it in the waist band of her pants. Of Artemis' uniform pants. That raised some serious questions within herself. She sat at the table, content with hashing out this new person until she had to go outside again.

What was this person going to do?

Fight

For crime or against it?

For justice

Would she kill again?

Without hesitation

Would she ever go back to her team?

No, she would work alone

Who was she going to fight as?

She would need a new costume, one with gun holsters and preferably hid her face. A name she would have to think up of later. And a new colour scheme. Though she was going to keep a crossbow. She decided that she had spent too much of her life training with a bow just to let it go to waste. But she wanted no association with the Arrow family. None. Or the Hero gig either.

No, she was done with that part of her life. Daddy's Little Girl went away with her mother to prison and gave way to Artemis, the hero who died alongside her partner Kid Flash in action. But who was the new girl to rise out of the ashes now?

She decided she liked that analogy. In fact, she would use it. Her uniformed counterpart would now be known as Phoenix, a bitch to kill and she always came back. It was either that or Doctor Who. She smirked at that thought. Wally watched Doctor Who. He always claimed it was for the science.

She caught herself. Was she feeling anything? Anything Artemis? No, just simply remembering. No remorse, no regret, no grief. It was actually kind of scary. But did she feel scared? No. She decided to test her limits. Drawing out her blade, the one Artemis could not reach to save her own life, only a few hours ago, she cleanly sliced along her left palm. It was funny how badly Artemis needed this blade against that creature because she was so afraid of dying and then she died anyway. She held out her palm to the heavens. No pain, plenty of blood. She faintly wondered if she should see a doctor, before deciding perhaps she needed a shower.

In the bathroom she studied her reflection.

It was Artemis Crock who stared back at her. Artemis Crock's long blonde hair that was tightly pulled back into a ponytail and Artemis' green uniform, untouched except for a few scratches. In fact, the only thing that was this new person's was her eyes, shallow and emotionless. Soulless.

And just like that, the person that was Artemis Crock took off her uniform for the last time and stepped into the shower.

Once clean and out of the shower, she looked into the mirror once more. Now naked, the only thing that screamed Artemis Crock was her hair. So it had to go. And she was done with the blonde. She went through the kitchen drawers finding some scissors. Then back in the bathroom she found some hair dye, bleach, contacts, and a bunch of other tactics used to hide one's appearance. But right now was only for her hair. The question was short enough that it would not be in her eyes, or barely long enough that she could braid it back out of her eyes. For practically she decided it would be the longer option. She did not want to always have to cut it back every time it grew. So off her hair went. Tomorrow she would dye it. But for now… it felt good. Both a weight off of her back and she felt clearer. Shrugging on some of Artemis' old clothes, she went to the TV and turned it on. No signal, no signal, Villain communication line, Kid's shows, music channel, News.

Wally's face stared back at her own as she saw the news anchor mournfully explain that Kid Flash had died. Artemis did not really listen, she already knew much of the information except, "His body will be buried tomorrow in Star City. A Nationwide plead from the Flash is for Artemis, Kid Flash's fellow teammate to attend as she has been missing since his death at the hands of the Ocean Master."

His burial was tomorrow? The Flash family did do things fast. She faintly wondered if Wally's body, like with everything else, also rotted fast. Maybe that's why it all was happening so fast. Though, she suppose, she was used to it, having once dated Kid Flash.

Being a new person…it was interesting. She had all of Artemis' memories, she remembered what feeling was like, but it just was not her anymore.

Artemis Crock was not her life.

But she would still attend that funeral. Hidden by the dozens of fans wanting to pay their respects, she suppose it was not the way Wally would have wanted her say goodbye. But Wally was gone now and so was Artemis. All that was left was this empty cast of a human girl. One that would pay her respects to the two heroes that died that day.

The next day she stole a very expensive black gown and boom tubed her way to Star City. It was not what she wanted to do but currently it was her only mode of transport. She knew that her name would ping up on everyone's communication devices, tracking her but she hoped they would care more for Kid Flash's funeral than her missing person.

She was not surprised when there was a guard by the Boom Tube but she took out Rocket easily. The poor hero obviously had not slept, her eyes still puffed from tears. She dragged her unconscious form into the Boom Tube, set it for the Cave and then left, walking to the central cemetery, where a crowd had already gathered. The whole of the Justice League and her old team, plus a few other heroes were all already there all in their uniforms, talking amongst one another in the sectioned off part of the cemetery. She quickly checked her reflection in a nearby puddle. Star City barely rained but apparently last night the skies opened up as if it was Gotham. How fitting. She was unrecognisable in her black gown, her hair now black and cut shorter than she has ever remembered having it, using green contacts for today. A small offering for Wally's eyes and Artemis' uniform. She was not surprised that her expensive, jewelled black gown was not out of place with the fans. Most people wore black to the funeral, but there were also wedding gowns that had been dyed black overnight and black veils. Some even wore signs and she tried to make out the quote on one of them.

"We can work together to make the world a better place."

And

"I believe in a beautiful world."

She blinked. Kid Flash had not said either of those quotes. In fact she was pretty sure the sign was recycled from Superman's funeral. The crowd silenced and she got nudged as the band started playing and the casket was walked in. The pole bearers were Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Matian and Red Arrow, a space left blank between the green skinned body and the red clad body. She faintly realised that the space was left for Artemis to fill in. She smiled. If they wanted to be more accurate, they would be carrying two caskets down that aisle.

His superhero eulogy was read, all the good deeds he had achieved, how he became Kid Flash. She was surprised that Artemis was mentioned a couple of times towards the end. Then the speeches came. Robin's, Flash's, the Queen who recounted how he saved her life. They were all heart wrenching, she knew. But not a single tear was shed from her. Eventually a song starts playing and the casket gets lowered into the ground. But it was empty, she knew from just how fast it was being put down. That meant there would be a second funeral, this one for Wally West, not Kid Flash. Observing the information, she turned on her heel to leave.

One funeral was enough for her and she did not look back, leaving the funeral before the crowd did. She would come back later to read what exactly they had wrote on his head stone. Probably more Superman quotes.

"Artemis?" She sighed heavily. She thought she had figured it all out, taking a different route to a different boom tube and the drastic change in her appearance. Apparently the Boy Wonder could see through any disguise. He was now perched on the photobooth that was the Boom Tube. She could see his calculating eyes swept her, landing on the massive cut on her hand and her hair. "We missed you at the funeral."

"I was there." She coldly said. The fastest way she could rid of the bird was through the heart. Which had been sadly left wide open and vulnerable after Wally's death.

"I know…" He said slowly, "I saw you."

Of course he did. She did not have anything more to add so she walked to the Boom Tube. She heard a 'HEY!' before she was transported back to Gotham. The closest one to her new apartment. Realising she only had a matter of seconds before Robin hacked, found her location and followed, she ran into the street and into the nearest shop, luckily a wealthy dress shop, where her out of place gown would fit right in. She past the overtly happy saleswoman, grabbed a couple of dresses and quickly excused herself to the fitting room. Then she waited, and waited and waited. Once the coast was clear she walked out, returned the dresses and nodded to the saleswoman, "Sorry, none fit."

Outside, she peered around before walking. She knew Robin would not just give up like that. So where was he? She quickened her pace and noticed a shadow from the rooftops move along with her. There he was. She turned back around, away from her apartment and walked into an alleyway, one where the roofs were connect, leaving Robin no choice but to come down or let her go.

"Artemis!" She heard again, and figured the smartest and quickest way to get rid of him was to turn around and talk. But about what? Artemis was gone and Wally was gone. There was nothing for her and this now stranger to talk about.

She took a deep sigh and turned on her heels. He was right behind her, obviously not believing that she would have stopped for him, because he took a while to completely stop, almost running into her. She took a step back, "What?"

"I just- We just- And Wally- But- Ahem, are you okay?" Robin stumbled through. His eyes filled with tears and she only knew from the years working with him, when he was hurt badly enough to cry through the mask.

She tried reaching out in her mind. Was she okay?

She was numb.

"I don't know." She finally grasp.

She could see he was trembling, fighting off sleep, grief and his wounds from the Atlantis attack. She sighed heavily. Did she trust him enough? That was not the right answer. Robin was one of the most trustworthy people she used to know. But the real question was whether she wanted someone from her old life to come over into her new life. She really did not want anyone infecting her new life, especially not this close to its birth. Robin might want to try and shape her into something. But she would not let him. This new person, she had to find herself. Robin looked up at her and she could almost see the baby blue eyes underneath, pleading with her.

"Close your eyes." She snapped. And true to his trust in her, he did. Grumbling and fumbling, she grabbed the end of her gown and twisted it up before picking him up fireman style and starting to climb the ladder, using both hands, trusting him to hold on by himself. She took a very long route, trying to throw off Robin's compass of Gotham and eventually she heard an annoyed grunt from him, telling her that he was lost. So through the window of her new apartment they went. She put him down and told him to finally open his eyes. He did and took in the small and yet reasonable apartment. His eyes grew wide with understanding, "You and Kid Flash caught a guy with a bunch of safe houses last week."

"Not me." She said, stripping the gown and sweaty undergarments, walking into her room and sorting through Artemis' clothes until she found a black outfit. This was a day of mourning after all. Robin followed her, unfazed by the nakedness and deciding to strip his mask off. And there were his baby blues, exactly how she had pictured.

"Not you?" He finally repeated after she had set him down and made them both hot chocolates for the cold day.

"Not me," She repeated, looking into the swirled chocolate.

Robin paused, for as long as he could, waiting for her to continue but finally, "Why not you."

So she told him. She looked him in the eyes the entire time, daring him to try and spot a lie, because there was none. Artemis was just as dead and buried as Wally. She told him about this new person, about how she felt nothing, about how she now liked guns. Her story was short, it being new and was over quickly. Then she drank, waiting for Robin's response.

But there was none. Dick just started crying.

"I've lost both friends."

She agreed with him, shocked to find her face wet too. She did not feel sad, or angry, or any reason to cry but she was. These were not her tears though.

These were the tears of Artemis would had just lost Wally.

The tears of Wally, who had killed Artemis.

And the tears of Dick who had lost them both. Eventually she set Dick down to sleep in her spare bedroom, where he snored loudly. Trying to drown out the noise she turned on the TV and set it to the criminal channel. After talking about feelings with Robin all she wanted to do was hit someone. And she found the perfect one. A gang, obviously new if they were still using a TV channel to communicate, was going to meet across from the bank, hoping to scope it out, not quite far from here. Even more perfect, they considered themselves part of Ocean Master's army, wanting the world to drown. She could not find a better reason for her to go out. Looking down at what she was wearing, black leggings and a slim back hoodie, she realised it was not much of a costume but it would have to do. She tore her holsters from the leggings of Artemis' uniform and put them on now. One for her crossbow, a few could fit her gun, but awkwardly. And now for her eyes. She eyed off Robin's mask laying innocently on the counter from earlier. Perfect. She went to tie her hair back in a ponytail out of the way but remembered that was not her gig anymore. So she braided it back and out of the way, before pulling on the hood. It was time to kick some ass.

Guns were surprising more effective than she realised. She did not kill the gang members, spotted easily by their black hoods, but shot in all the non-lethal places she remembered. She had to practice using a gun though. Against this gang it was easy to excuse a miss but against a real enemy she would be dead. So she needed to book herself in a shooting range. Or she could just go to one of Green Arrow's hideouts. Or the cave. But she did not want to talk. Talking made friends and she already severely regretted opening up her life to Robin.

By the time she returned to her apartment he was gone, leaving a note she only skimmed.

"Warehouse 5, section 20, Gotham harbour this Friday, 5pm."

Today was Monday. She had about a week to figure out if she was going to meet him or not. As of now she was partial to not meeting him, burning down this apartment and living in the woods, but she needed shelter. She just hoped her trust placed in him would not be misused.

During the week she realised just how much she did need someone in her life. At the very least someone to point out she was stabbed in the back and bleeding out all over her bed. Besides that, she needed resources desperately. She went to an old uniform maker she remembered having as part of the team and realised she could not pay him. Then she went to one she remembered as Daddy's Little Girl, because at least with that one you do not pay with money but with deeds. She was not above doing favours for the wrong side. But he was, unfortunately, dead. Ticked off the wrong guy apparently. And her simple leggings and hoodie combo was trashed. Ripped and burnt and bloody. So, yeah, maybe she was just going to meet with Robin to use him. But that was okay. He was not anything special in her life.

She hated it but by the end of the week the only clothing she had available that she could wear was Artemis' uniform. There was bare patches along the leggings from where she had previously ripped the holsters off from but having padded pants was a luxury she missed. She got all the way up to putting the pants on and clicking the belt before realising just how wrong it was. This was a dead girl's uniform. It was sick. But she had nothing else to wear. So she left the top off, telling herself that it would be okay. She slugged her dirty, ruined hoodie instead.

"You look like shit." Was Robin's hello.

"The same could be said about you." She replied. And it was true. His beautiful tanned skin was deathly pale and he had several bandaged areas covering his body. His eyes caught on Artemis' ripped pants and her ruined hoodie but nothing was said.

"Arte-" She gave him a look. "Not Artemis," He recovered and then sighed, "The team misses you. The League believes you're dead. Please…"

"Not the Batman." She shot back.

Robin levelly looked into her eyes, "Even the Batman."

Shocking information. But it did not change the fact that Robin was Artemis' friend.

"Please…what?" She asked, offering nothing but her time.

Robin understood. His silence had brought him her listening. He had to pick his words wisely because it was guaranteed not to happen again.

"Please… at least show them you are alive. Not need to come back, no need to promise anything. Just see them."

"I have nothing to do with them."

"For Artemis then." Robin carefully avoided Wally's name, and she took note to do the same for him. Clearly it hurt.

She wanted to tell him how she wished they would all just leave it alone, how the darkness inside of her was scaring her, how what she really needed was supported. But she did not. Because she was in denial. Was that not the first step to grief? Except it was not the denial of Wally or Artemis' death. It was the denial that she needed help. So she simply said, "I have nothing to do with her either."

"Except you are her!" Robin yelled, losing his composure. She turned on her heel. She would be moving apartment tonight.

"Robin, I'm sorry we were tracking you and- Artemis?" Miss Matian entered the warehouse followed by the rest of the team, except Aqualad. She did not even listen to Miss Matian's words, did not hear them as she spun back to Robin, "You brought them here?" She screamed at him.

"No, I didn't Artemis-"

"I am not Artemis!" She screamed. And then began running. Out of the warehouse, away from them, away from the corner Robin had just trapped her in. She felt them running after her of course, but no one could catch up to her. She had been partners with Kid Flash, she learnt how to run fast. Her feet lifted off the ground and she felt Miss Matian usual touch on her body. But before it would make Artemis happy, now it made her skin crawl. So she closed her eyes and in her mind pictured a raging fire, spreading through her mind, burning everything it touched.

And then she sent that image to Miss Matian. She heard the Matian cry out and suddenly she was dropped to the ground again. Stumbling a bit, she broke into a ran once more, jumping up to the rooftops. The only two that could confidently catch up with her now was Superboy and Robin, provided that Zatanna was crying too hard to cast spells and Rocket could not concentrate hard enough to catch her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a disguised Boom Tube. Easiest way to lose them then. They could not all go through at once, so at the very least she could lose a couple.

She punched in a location and was surprised when the area she was called to was not where she wanted.

She was in Mount Justice.

Nevertheless she kept running through the mountain, out of the mountain. Robin could track in the mountain, she knew that. But all entrances and exits were locked. She realised what wool had been pulled over her eyes. How her ID had been changed through the Boom Tubes to be let out only here. And as soon as she got her for all the exits to be sealed. Swearing profusely she decided that the best defence was offensive.

So they wanted to talk?

Fine. Whatever. She would talk. But she would make it as difficult for them as possible. She wanted to ruin them so thoroughly they would finally realise that their friend is dead.

So she calmly walked to the bedrooms. She passed Artemis' room and continued walking, not changing pace even as she heard the others presence be announced.

Artemis's team found the girl that used to be Artemis is Wally's room, laying on his Flash styled bed. She could tell it was the first time anyone had entered the room purely from their solemn faces alone. Oh, she was going to fuck them up.

It only took her three minutes, three minutes to burn every bridge that Artemis had so carefully created years ago. It had been ugly, but it was necessary. She got up, from where she had been lounging on the bed and walked past all the shell shocked faces. But out in open was exactly where Superboy wanted her apparently. The breath got knocked out of her as he tackled her to the ground.

"How could you!" He screamed, punching her in the face. She smiled, her eye already swelling, blood trickling out of her mouth, two teeth knocked out, hanging out on her tongue. She spat them up at him, blood going with and received a punch in return. She grinned once more, "Again." Superboy looked confused but obliged in his anger.

Punch after punch and she could feel the beginning of darkness crowd her eyesight. Superboy was screaming about Wally, about Artemis, about her.

"Superboy no!"

Punch

Darkness

It had been a year since that faithful day that Kid Flash and Artemis was killed. Phoenix squatted on a perch, watching the deal take place underneath. She had a brand new uniform, new weapons and a new life. And she was living. It had included a few moments she was not proud of but it was necessary. Robbing the a couple of safehouses of Artemis' friends, going back to her biological father and doing a couple of missions with her biological sister. And her vengeful mission to murder her biological father and every goon who had worked from him after the slaughter of Artemis' mother. After effectively slaughtering her biological father, she was offered his place in evil side of things. But that was not her gig, not really. But that was in the past now. And she was well off. Robin had helped set her up after he found her dying in a gutter. It had not been smooth sailing but she had life down pat now.

She stood up, seeing all that was needed from the perps to result in a beating, letting her shadow gleamed down on them. She was covered from head to toe in black now, Artemis' iconic midriff gap the only thing that made itself into the new uniform. Red and yellow lines ran up and down her uniform for no other reason but to go with her name. Perhaps some unconscious part of her also added those certain colours from Kid Flash's uniform. It was certainly what Robin thought, as she knew from their weekly meetups. Whether she liked it or not Robin made his presence known in her new life, demanding to be part of it. So she let him. At first it was only for money that paid off her injuries, uniforms and weapons. But now she even looked forward to checking in with him. He was even the one to name her in this new life. Achelois was her name now. A Greek Goddess who washes away pain. Funny because she had none. Also funny to continue on the Greek Goddess trend.

"Oh shit, it's the Phoenix."

She grinned wickedly, pulling her hood back to revealed her masked face, "You are so screwed."

She made easy work of the goons, taking joy from their pain, questioning them for their boss. Sadly they were too busy screaming to answer her so she left them tied up and went on with her night.

"Phoenix." Up on the rooftop, Phoenix spun around, trying to pinpoint where the rough voice came from. Batman stepped into the light. She searched for the smaller shadow that usually occupied the big Bat but Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Yes?" She answered. It was not her first time running into Batman. This was Gotham after all. The first time she got away due to an explosion. The second because Robin distracted Batman long enough for her to disappear. Batman decided to learn from his mistakes and not bring his young ward this time. Truly, she was disappointed.

"Your run in Gotham has come to an end." She stiffened. What? "You have four options. First is moving out of my city. I would offer Star City or Metropolis, if you still require another hero watching over you."

Fuck off Bruce Wayne

"Second is for you to come with me. I would allow you to join Robin and I patrolling and on missions, but at all times, you must answer to me."

Not happening

"Third is for you to hang up your uniform. Do not return to these rooftops."

Nah

"And lastly, and the option I will bring on up if you do not choose one, is to go to jail for the murder of several villains, including the murder of Ocean Master, one year ago."

So he knew who she was. No surprise there. Most people muttered it behind her back. But they learnt to keep their mouths shut after one stupid goon got his tongue cut out for calling her Artemis.

Phoenix smiled grimly. She would not go out without a fight. And then she threw a punch.

And that was how Achelois found herself in the Gotham Madhouse. All because Atlantis was in trouble.


End file.
